


That thing on your finger

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bearded Steve Rogers, Confused Tony, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Misunderstandings, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Steve and Bucky are married, Tony Is a Human Tragedy
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28410876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Tonymu stačí se na něj jen podívat, aby ho absolutně zradila veškerá slova. Protože Steve. Oh můj bože, Steve. „Je tohle vůbec legální, Rogersi?“ zeptá se trochu překvapeně.Robocop se na něj zaškaredí. Steve se zatváří trochu rozpačitě. „V některých státech?“ řekne jemně a poškrábe se na hraně čelisti, jako by ho něco svědilo ve vousech.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	That thing on your finger

Steve se vrátí do New Yorku, i se svým drahým, předrahým Buckym Barnesem, skoro na den přesně rok po tom, co odešel. 

Tonymu stačí se na něj jen podívat, aby ho absolutně zradila veškerá slova. A wow, něco takového se nestalo už pěkně dlouho, pokud by to měl zhodnotit on sám. Tony byl vždycky extrémně výřečný. Vždycky věděl, co říct, jak umlčet ostatní, když se mu nechtělo je poslouchat, jak odvést svými slovy pozornost od toho, co nechtěl doopravdy říct, kolik toho říct, aby si lidé okolo něj mysleli, že se dozvěděli všechno. 

Tony je dobrý se slovy, odjakživa byl, skoro stejně dobrý, jako se svojí elektronikou a roboty a vynálezy. Nedá se snadno překvapit. Je otevřený a volnomyšlenkářský a jen máloco ho vyvede z míry dost na to, aby mu to vzalo slova. 

Ale Steve. Oh můj bože, Steve. Tony od něj nemůže odtrhnout pohled, protože toho člověka neviděl jen jeden jediný rok a _tohle_ – něco takového by snad ani nemělo být možné, nebo ano? 

A pravda je, že spolu se Stevem mluvili, než se sebral a vrátil se, samozřejmě, že spolu mluvili. Dokonce několikrát. Ale Steve je starý páprda a Tony je ve skutečnosti přesvědčený o tom, že má trochu problémy používat i obyčejný telefon, takže cokoli modernějšího bylo automaticky vyloučeno. Tony to myslel dobře, když se nesnažil protlačit ke komunikaci s ním nic modernějšího než obyčejný, zastaralý telefon. Byl _vstřícný_. Jenom se snažil brát trochu ohled na Stevův věk a mírnou neschopnost používat moderní technologie. Jako gesto. 

Výsledkem bylo to, že Steva vlastně neviděl už od toho bunkru na Sibiři, kde se jim to tak trochu vymklo z rukou. Slyšel ho, mluvil s ním, protože museli nějak udržet komunikaci, Steve mu dokonce poslal _dopis_ , opravdový ručně psaný papírový dopis, hned na začátku, což asi mluvilo za vše. Ale Tony ho _neviděl_.

„Je tohle vůbec legální, Rogersi?“ zeptá se trochu překvapeně. 

Jenom trochu. Protože Tony je vážně moderní, volnomyšlenkářský člověk. Tony viděl a zažil spoustu věcí. Za svých trochu mladších let (ne zase tak dávno, protože Tony není starý, kdepak, Tony je v tom nejlepším věku, bez ohledu na to, že má občas pocit, že snad ani nevyleze z postele) dělal spoustu věcí. Občas možná dokonce na hraně zákona, když už je u toho. Jen tak něco ho nepřekvapí. 

A Rogers ani nebyl pryč zase tak dlouho. Pár měsíců, nic víc, a Tony si říkal, co se asi tak může stát během pár měsíců, že? Evidentně hodně. 

Tony naprázdno pootevře a zase zavře pusu. 

Robocop se na něj zaškaredí, jako by Tony nebyl prakticky světec už kvůli tomu, že si ho vůbec pustil domů. 

Steve se zatváří trochu rozpačitě. „V některých státech?“ řekne jemně (a Tony je ještě zmatenější, kvůli té odpovědi, protože cože?) a poškrábe se na hraně čelisti, jako by ho něco svědilo ve vousech. 

Protože Steve Rogers, slavný a dokonalý a vždycky dokonale dohladka oholený Kapitán Amerika, má najednou zatracené _vousy_.

***

Samozřejmě, Steve už není Kapitán Amerika. Místo Kapitána Ameriky je momentálně volné, jeho štít bezpečně uložený a naleštěný a nepoužívaný, a Steve už možná není na útěku, ne oficiálně, ale není už v centru pozornosti. Nemusí už jít příkladem, jako se snažil celé ty první roky po tom, co ho probudili v jednadvacátém století. 

Steve už se nemusí snažit vypadat, jako by na něj za každým rohem měl čekat fotograf nebo nějaká matka, která mu strčí do rukou dítě a pak si s ním bude chtít udělat selfie. 

Rogers má absolutní svobodu nechat si narůst vousy. 

Ale celé je to nějak… nějak… Kruci, kdyby Tony věděl, co se mu na tom tak zoufale nezdá, nemusel by nad tím přemýšlet a měl by mnohem jednodušší život. 

Jarvis by možná věděl. Jarvis vždycky věděl všechno. Samozřejmě. Je to Tonyho vlastní vina, že Jarvis dopadl tak, jak dopadl. 

Tony možná udělá nejlíp, když nad tím nebude přemýšlet. 

***

„Steve vypadá šťastnější, nemyslíš?“ zeptá se ho Pepper a pevněji se k němu přitiskne. Nechá ho, aby jí přehodil paži kolem pasu, a jen s ním zůstane bez hnutí ležet na posteli a koukat do stropu, protože je to možná jedna z těch nocí, kdy stejně jako on nemůže usnout. 

(Tony si myslí, že se Pepper snaží udržet vzhůru, aby mu mohla dělat společnost, protože to je Pepper a nechce, aby Tony zíral do tmy sám, ale když se jí na to zkusil zeptat, jenom protočila oči.) 

Její hlas je lehký a je v něm něco laskavého, něco jemného, protože Pepper umí být drsná manažerka, když potřebuje, a dokáže udržet pevně v rukách jeho, stejně jako celé SI, ale pod tím vším je něco, co má rádo lidi. A Pepper měla vždycky trochu slabost pro Steva, vždycky jí imponovalo, jak se pokaždé snažil udělat správnou věc, přestože na to šel často příliš zpříma a trochu neohrabaně. Zasáhlo ji, když Steve odešel – kvůli Tonymu. Měla Steva ráda a teď má radost, že je zase zpátky. 

Dokonce mu pomohla dát do pořádku jeho staré patro, když se nastěhoval zpátky, usmívala se na něj i na Barnese, když přišli spolu, protože samozřejmě, že přišli spolu. 

„Hm?“ zabručí Tony tázavě a skoro by se pokusil, aby to znělo nezaujatě, jenomže ví, že je to zbytečné. Před Pepper se nikdy nedalo nic předstírat, stejně neomylná ve svém odhadu na lidi jako Natasha, a to i bez toho divného tréninku, co dávali Sověti svým malým děvčatům, aby z nich udělali perfektní zabijáky. Tonyho to zajímá. Kdyby mu byl Steve ukradený, nikdy by se ho nesnažil dostat zpátky do Států. Nechal by ho plavat a bavit se těmi tajnými operacemi a návštěvami Wakandy. 

Tony si povzdychne. 

Pepper se usměje a otočí se na bok, aby se na něj mohla podívat. Pohledem přejede po jeho obličeji. „Jsi dobrý člověk, Tony, víš o tom?“ zeptá se ho měkce. 

Jako by to bylo tak jednoduché. 

Pepper zahlédne něco v jeho obličeji – něco tichého, nesouhlasného, možná, nebo možná záblesk nedůvěry, protože Tony toho ještě bude muset udělat hodně, než bude sám sebe moci označit za dobrého člověka – protože se mírně zamračí. Dlaní překryje ten falešný reaktor na jeho hrudi. „Jsi dobrý člověk,“ zopakuje, její hlas absolutně pevný, tak jistý, že se jí Tony neodváží odporovat. 

***

Steve sedí na pohovce v jednom z těch společných obývacích pokojů – protože říkejte si o Tonym, co chcete, vždycky měl rád prostor, vždycky měl rád, když měl na výběr – kotník pravé nohy přes koleno levé, na klíně skicák, v ruce tužku. Barnes sedí hned vedle něj, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu, jak mu nakukuje přes rameno, zatímco nikdo z ostatních, co tam jsou, jmenovitě Natasha, protože Bruce je někde v Amazonii a Barton je pořád ještě doma na farmě, v důchodu; jim nevěnuje pozornost. 

Ti dva vypadají tak _domácky_ , Steve a jeho nejlepší přítel, jeden vedle druhého, jako by jim bylo zase patnáct a byli někde doma v Brooklynu, v mrňavém bytě, Steve malý a nemocný a začínající umělec nebo tak něco, a Barnes jeho věrný nejlepší přítel a hlídací pes v jedné osobě. Pěkný, nevinný obraz. Skoro roztomilý. 

„Hmm,“ zamumlá Tony napůl nepřítomně a pozorně je sjede pohledem. 

Barnes má novou paži. Tony si toho všiml hned, jak se vrátili – nová paže (na kterou se Tony ještě podívá pořádně zblízka, až spolu začnou trochu víc mluvit, teď ještě ne), nejspíš malá pozornost od krále Wakandy za to, že jim pomohl dostat toho blázna Zema, co mu ve skutečnosti zabil otce. Ne Winter Soldier, protože Barnes byl zahrabaný někde v Rumunsku a chodil po městě a psal si do deníčku a to poslední, na co nejspíš myslel, byly atentáty na krále Wakandy. 

Oba vypadají tak spokojeně, napadne ho najednou. Tak klidní, Rogers vyrovnaný způsobem, jaký u něj Tony nikdy neviděl, jako by mu někdo vytáhl ze zadku tu obrovskou tyčku, co tam měl, a kvůli které byl vždycky tak upjatý a prkenný. Rogers se za těmi svými vousy _usmívá_ , proboha, a to je samo o sobě tak zvláštní, že –

Oh, Steve něco nakreslí a pak natočí skicák tak, aby se na něj mohl Barnes lépe podívat, a Barnes se zasměje, překvapivě jemný zvuk, a zaboří Rogersovi obličej do ramene, aby ten zvuk zdusil. 

„Takže,“ řekne Tony a Steve odlepí pohled od toho svého obrázku, ať už je to cokoli, a podívá se na něj. Nepřestává se spokojeně usmívat, a Tony několikrát zamrká, aby se přesvědčil, že vidí správně. „Jak že si to teď vlastně říkáš?“ zeptá se ho, a když se Steve zatváří zmateně, pokračuje. „Myslím teď, když už nejsi Kapitán Amerika. Jak si říkáš?“ 

Steve se mírně zamračí, jen koutky obrácené dolů, tak jemně, že to přes všechny ty vousy skoro ani není poznat. Vyzývavě zvedne obočí. „Steve,“ oznámí mu. „Teď si říkám Steve.“ 

***

„Upřímně, nečekala jsem, že budeš chtít, abychom se vrátili,“ řekne mu Natasha, její hlas stejně dokonale klidný jako pokaždé. Natasha je vždycky dokonale klidná, ledově, občas až strašidelně klidná. Tony měl jednou hloupý nápad a po té první rvačce s Ultronem prošel záznamy ze systému pro kontrolu životních funkcí obyvatel Věže (jen takový pokus, původně omezený jen na patro s ošetřovnou, ale během prvních měsíců po bitvě o New York, jak se k němu postupně začali stěhovat ostatní Avengers, rozšířený na celou budovu), a zjistil, že její srdce ani jednou nezrychlilo nad osmdesát tepů za minutu. Trochu děsivé, na druhou stranu to do určité míry vysvětlovalo, jak je možné, že si dokáže tak jednoduše zachovat obličej. 

Taky funguje jako lidský detektor lži, a tak se Tony ani nepokusí. „Já taky ne,“ odpoví místo toho, aby si vymýšlel nějakou složitou odpověď. 

Natashin výraz se nijak nezmění. Pokrčí rameny. „Čekala jsem, že budeš chtít, abych se vrátila já se Stevem,“ oznámí, aby upřesnila svoje předchozí tvrzení. Mírně přimhouří oči. Její obličej je pečlivě, dokonale upravený jako vždycky, vlasy jí splývají podél obličeje. Ani jeden jediný pramen se nepohne ze svého místa, nespadne jí do očí. Tonyho by opravdu zajímalo, jak to dělá. „Ale opravdu jsem nečekala, že budeš chtít, aby se sem vrátil _James_. Že ho necháš žít pod svojí střechou.“ 

Tony uhne pohledem, najednou nejistý, co by jí měl říct. „Rogers by se bez něj nevrátil.“ 

Natasha zamrká a pak si zcela překvapivě pobaveně _odfrkne_ , což je možná ten nejvíc nečekaný projev jakýchkoli emocí, co u ní kdy Tony zažil. „To máš pravdu,“ souhlasí s ním lehce, pořád zvědavá. 

Tony se zašklebí. „Nebyla to Barnesova vina,“ přizná neochotně. Zůstane zticha o tom, jak mu to sice trvalo pár měsíců, ale jak se nakonec opil a prošel si všechny ty složky o Zimním Vojákovi, co Natasha uvolnila na síť, že se podíval na těch pár videí, co se mu podařilo najít, a nakonec možná vůbec nešel spát, protože Barnes mohl za smrt jeho rodičů mnohem méně, než Tony sám za oběti všech svých zbraní. Tony mu jenom těžko mohl vyčítat, co udělal, když ho ovládal někdo jiný. „Nebyla to jeho vina,“ zopakuje. 

Natasha na něj na pár vteřin jenom beze slova zírá, její pohled intenzivní, jako by dokázala vidět úplně _všechno_. Není to zrovna příjemná myšlenka, ale, sakra, Tony vletěl do díry ve vesmíru, s atomovkou na zádech. Něco vydrží. 

Natasha se na něj křivě usměje. „Tak fajn.“ 

***

_Je možné, že by přátelství ve dvacátých a třicátých a čtyřicátých letech minulého století fungovalo jinak než teď?_ , napadne Tonyho a on se zmateně zamračí.

Barnes a Steve znovu sedí na té zatracené pohovce, přesně na tom samém místě, kde seděli před několika týdny, jako by právě tahle sedačka právě v tomhle obývacím pokoji byla jejich novým nejoblíbenějším místem na světě. Steve sedí pohodlně rozvalený a dívá se na nějaký film, zatímco Barnes leží na zádech, natažený přes celý zbytek pohovky, protože proč ne, zřejmě, a hlavu má v jeho klíně, Stevovy prsty ve vlasech. Steve vypadá, jako by si skoro ani nevšiml, že se mu probírá vlasy, jako by na tom nebylo nic zvláštního, a dokonce ani Barnes na to nijak nereaguje, v rukách knihu, absolutně zaujatý tím, co čte. 

Tony potřese hlavou. Ti dva vypadají domácky – říkal si to už před několika týdny, když se díval, jak se kochají a smějí se nad nějakým zatraceným obrázkem, co Rogers nakreslil. A říká si to znovu, protože vypadají tak zatraceně uvolněně, jako by se zrovna vyhrabali z postele nebo tak něco, oba zarostlí jako zálesáci, oblečení do pohodlného domáckého oblečení, nebo možná do pyžama? 

Tony si protře oči, protože určitě špatně vidí. Určitě. 

A dobře, možná celé ty roky doufal, že se Rogers trochu uvolní, že se bude chvíli chovat jako normální člověk a ne jako chodící reklama na vlajku, ale tak nějak doopravdy nečekal, že by se to kdy vůbec mohlo stát. 

Rogers, rozvalený na pohovce, na klíně zatraceného největšího zabijáka dvacátého století, kterému se klidně probírá vlasy, jako by byl kotě, které ke štěstí nepotřebuje nic víc než pohlazení a jemné slovo. Rogers, který kupodivu nemá takový problém s fyzickou blízkostí s jinými lidmi, jak se vždycky tvářil, a který je ochotný nechat se od lidí vidět v pyžamu, alespoň příležitostně. Rogers, kterému se na ruce zaleskne hladký zlatý prsten pokaždé, když pohne prsty v Barnesových vlasech. 

A když se Tony podívá pořádně, stejný prsten zahlédne i na Barnesově pravačce. 

***

Mohlo ho to napadnout, říká si Tony o několik hodin později, řádně posilněný alkoholem, protože tohle určitě není něco, nad čím by chtěl nějak moc přemýšlet střízlivý. Upřímně. Je to trochu trapné. 

Ti dva ho zatraceně _předběhli <úi>. _

_  
_

Je to k vzteku, a rozhodně není jeho chyba, že se Bruce poflakuje (nebo možná hledá lék na rakovinu nebo svůj vnitřní klid nebo něco podobného) kdesi v pralese. Kdyby byl tady, zpátky doma, mohl si Tony pohnout a konečně mu dát ten zatracený náramek přátelství, který pro něj měl připravený už celé týdny a týdny a _týdny_. Protože _tak_ se to dělá, Rogersi. Náramky přátelství jsou možná trochu zastaralé, ale co už, a rozhodně jsou to _náramky_ , ne prstýnky. Cokoli jiného než náramky je nanic. K vyjádření přátelství se používají náramky, nejlépe vysoce hi-tech a se spoustou přidaných funkcí. Nějaká šikovná věcička, jako ta, co má Tony nachystanou pro Bruce. Tak se to dělá, Rogersi. Ne to konit nějakými prstýnky, které vlastně ani nedávají smysl. 

Tony si dlouze povzdychne a zhluboka se napije. Ti dva ho předběhli. A k tomu to ještě udělali _blbě_. 

***

Tony pomalu rozlepí oči, rozplácnutý na zádech, ruce srovnané podél těla, jako by ležel v rakvi. Pomalu pootevře rty a zamlaská. V puse má… ne zrovna příjemně. Nespokojeně se zamračí. 

„Co jsi to proboha včera vyváděl?“ ozve se nad ním a Tony zasténá, protože Rhodey se ani nesnaží jakkoli tlumit hlas. Proč by taky měl. Rhodey by pro něj zabil, kdyby bylo potřeba, a jenom před rokem šel spolu s ním proti Kapitánovi Amerika, a nepřestal s ním mluvit, i když teď s ním ještě nějakou dobu proti nikomu nepůjde. Ale nikdy nebral doopravdy ohledy na jeho kocoviny, a možná je to dobře. 

Tony měl vždycky trochu problém poznat, kdy by měl přestat. 

„Co?“ dostane za sebe slabě, hlas tázavý a tak strašně chraplavý, že zní, jako by během noci spolykal tunu cementu. 

Rhodey protočí oči. Tony to _slyší_.

„Ráno se za mnou stavila Pepper,“ pokračuje Rhodey nesmlouvavě a pořád stejně hlasitě. Tony znovu zasténá, ještě slaběji než poprvé, a pokusí se zabořit hlavu do polštáře, aby ho nemusel poslouchat, jenomže je mu zle a celý svět se s ním trochu točí, a pokud se ještě jednou pohne, dost možná to skončí špatně. Rhodey určitě nebude mít radost, pokud ho Tony pozvrací. Nejspíš si myslel, že takové věci mají už dávno za sebou. 

Tony polkne. Hrdlo se mu svírá. Kruci, takhle se opít, kvůli tomu, že mu Rogers a ten jeho mazlíček pokazili veškerou radost z náramků přátelství. Jako by je teď ještě někdy mohl použít. 

Rhodey mluví dál, bez pauzy, jeho hlas důrazný, jako by si vůbec nevšiml, že se Tonyho myšlenky rozeběhly někam úplně jinam. „Mám se tě zeptat, cos to včera dělal. Údajně by to udělala sama, ale je na tebe příliš naštvaná.“ Nechápavě se na něj zamračí. „Vážně, Tony, co jsi to zase vyváděl? Myslel jsem, že už jsi z toho vyrostl?“ 

Tony by možná zaprskal, kdyby mu nebylo tak zle. 

***

Možná už je Tony jednoduše starý na takové věci, protože si nepamatuje, že by jeho kocoviny kdy bývaly tak mizerné. 

***

Tony se pokouší moc si jich nevšímat. Ne proto, že by na ně byl naštvaný – fakt je, Rogers nejspíš nemůže za to, že chtěl vyjádřit něco tak pěkného, jako přátelství, nejspíš proto, aby celému světu ukázal, že je absolutně neochvějně na Barnesově straně. Jasně. Jako by o tom někdo vůbec kdy mohl pochybovat. 

Tony viděl jeho fotky potom, co ho našli na břehu Potomaku, viděl jeho nemocniční záznamy, viděl výsledky jeho vyšetření. Ví, co všechno Steve dovolil Barnesovi, co ho nechal udělat mu, protože mu nechtěl ublížit. Tři střelné rány. Roztříštěná lícní kost. Žebra. Obličej dobitý tak moc, že i Stevovi chvíli trvalo, než se uzdravil. Skoro utopený, než se ho Barnes rozhodl vylovit z vody. A přesto byl Steve pevně rozhodnutý svého starého přítele najít a zachránit ho a dát mu život, který měl mít celou dobu. 

A dobře, Tony má pochopení, když na to přijde, a dokáže uznat, že nic z toho, co se stalo, nebyla Barnesova vina. Jinak by se nikdy nepokoušel dostat je zpátky do New Yorku, nepřemluvil by prakticky celou vládu, aby vzali zpátky ten jejich zatracený status uprchlíků. Tony dokáže pochopit, že se Steve pokusil takhle veřejně vyjádřit svoji podporu bývalému nedobrovolnému zabijákovi. 

Možná to je jenom nějaký zvláštní wakandský zvyk – prstýnky přátelství a kdoví, co ještě dalšího – a oni se jenom snažili být vstřícní a zapadnout a to bylo všechno. 

To mu vlastně zní docela pravděpodobně. Wakanda musí být dost zvláštní země, když nechali Rogerse zarůst vousy. Bůhví, jaké další zvláštní další zvyky tam ještě mají. 

***

Steve má přivřené oči a růžovoučký obličej, koutky zvednuté, jak se tiše směje něčemu, co Tony nezaslechl, protože Tony _není zatracený supervoják a neslyší trávu růst, jako někteří_. Ramena se mu třesou a Barnes, samozřejmě, protože je absolutně nevyhovující jako samostatná lidská bytost a pokud se dá na něco spolehnout, pak na to, že bude nejdál tři metry od Steva, za všech okolností, sedí vedle něj, tak blízko, že ho má Steve skoro na klíně. 

Steve kupodivu nevypadá, že by mu to nějak zvlášť vadilo, ale možná si už jednoduše zvykl. Člověk si zvykne na všechno. 

„Takže,“ začne Tony elegantně a plácne sebou do křesla tak, aby na ně dokonale viděl. 

Steve Barnese obejme paží kolem pasu a přitiskne si ho k boku, jako by ho chtěl před Tonym chránit. Tony se zamračí. To je blbost, napadne ho, Robocop je víc než schopný postarat se o sebe sám a to poslední, co potřebuje, je, aby ho někdo ochraňoval. 

Možná se Steve spíš snaží chránit _jeho_ , před Barnesem, což není zrovna povzbudivá myšlenka. 

„Jo?“ řekne Steve, aby Tonyho pobídl k pokračování. 

Tony zvedne obočí. „Víš, že jsem byl vždycky zvědavý, Rogersi,“ připomene mu a přejede pohledem z jednoho na druhého. Bože, Rogers opravdu _vypadá_ jako zálesák. Nebo jako středověký poustevník, až na to, že středověký poustevník by rozhodně neměl vypadat tak zdravě. Měl by se živit kořínky. Bydlet v jeskyni. 

Tony potřese hlavou, aby se soustředil. „Jaké další zvyky kromě prstýnků přátelství ještě mají ve Wakandě?“ zeptá se. „Nebo to není Wakanda, ale starý Brooklyn? Poučte mě.“ 

Založí si paže v klíně a proplete prsty, vyčkávavý. 

Steve se nechápavě zamračí, pootevře pusu k odpovědi, a potom ji zase zavře. Párkrát velice důrazně mrkne, pohled upřený na Tonyho. Barnes se po něm ohlédne, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že oba slyšeli totéž. 

„Co?“ dostane ze sebe Steve nakonec, dokonale vyvedený z míry. Největší taktický mozek druhé světové. No, tak to nám bůh pomáhej. „Prstýnky přátelství?“ zopakuje po něm. 

Tony protočí oči. „Tak věc, co máš na ruce?“ 

Barnes se na Tonyho nesouhlasně zamračí a Tonyho bezděčně napadne, jestli vůbec Barnes někdy dělá něco jiného, než že se na něj nesouhlasně mračí. 

Steve se podívá na svoji vlastní ruku, jak by si nebyl jistý, o čem to Tony vlastně mluví. Co tam vlastně má. Pár vteřin jenom zírá, než znovu zvedne pohled k Tonymu. „Myslíš snubní prsten?“ zeptá se ho zmateně. 

Tony si odfrkne. „Ne, jasně, že nemyslím –“ zarazí se uprostřed věty. Pohledem přejede z jednoho na druhého – Barnes, s tím samým prstenem, Stevova paže pořád ještě kolem jeho pasu, to, jak se k němu Barnes pořád lepí, jako by se bál zůstat na chvíli o samotě. Nenašel je Tony jednou, jak spí, právě na téhle pohovce, srovnaní jeden vedle druhého, pohodlně pod jednou dekou? – a překvapeně pootevře pusu. „Cože?“ vydechne nevěřícně. Hlas mu zachraplá. Znovu se mezi nimi rozhlédne. „Vy dva jste –!“

Ti dva se zatraceně _vzali_ , když byli ve Wakandě? Vlastně ho to mohlo napadnout, že? Vzhledem k tomu, jak odhodlaně ho Steve bránil před Tonym? Jo, asi ho to mohlo napadnout. 

Oh, to znamená, že pořád ještě může dát Bruceovi ten náramek a nevypadat přitom, že se jen opičí, nebo ne? 

Barnes zatne čelisti a vzdorovitě vysune bradu. 

Tony neurčitě mávne rukou někam směrem k Barnesovi. „Nosíš ho na špatné ruce,“ dostane ze sebe skoro hystericky. „Jak jsem měl vědět, že to má být snubák?“ 

„Nerad nosím kovový prsten na kovové ruce, co je na tom zvláštního?“ 

„Tony,“ vmísí se Rogers do jejich téměř civilizovaného rozhovoru. Jeden nemůže očekávat zázraky. „ _Všichni_ ví, že je to snubák!“ 

„No tak _já_ jsem to evidentně nevěděl. Jak jsem to měl vědět?“ 

„Ptal ses, jestli je to _legální_ , Tony!“ 

„Mluvil jsem o tvých vousech!“ 

To Steva umlčí dost na to, aby se ke slovu dostal Barnes, který sotva srozumitelně zamumlá něco o tom, že _on má náhodou rád Stevovy vousy_ , a pak se konečně uvolní. Ten pocit, který měl Tony v posledních minutách – že se Barnes jen tak tak drží, aby mu neublížil – najednou zmizí. 

Tony našpulí rty a poškrábe se za uchem. „Myslel jsem, že víš, že mluvím o tom, jak jsi _zpustl_.“

Steve zamrká. „Mluvil jsi o mých vousech,“ zopakuje po něm pomalu, každé jeho slovo opatrné. 

Tony rozhodí ruce. 

„Nenavážel ses do nás kvůli tomu, že jsme spolu s Buckym prakticky utekli a pak se vzali,“ pokračuje Steve pořád stejně pomalu. „Dělal sis ze mě legraci, protože jsem se _neoholil_.“

Tony pokrčí rameny. 

Barnes se rozesměje, tlumeně a jemně, ale upřímně, a Tony by na něj možná zůstal jenom beze slova zírat, kdyby ho nepředběhl Steve, s tak neskutečně zamilovaným výrazem v obličeji, že by to ani nemělo být možné. Tony si toho opravdu měl všimnout dřív, a protože je génius, rozhodne se vypařit, než mu některý z nich připomene, že je idiot. 

***

Když se Tony druhého rána probudí, je pozdě, protože když je vzhůru skoro do rána a potom v podstatě odpadne vyčerpáním, občas se mu stává, že se probudí až kolem oběda. 

Aspoň si tentokrát nepamatuje, že by ho kdokoli vyrušil, nebo že by se během těch pár hodin budil. Nikdo tu nebyl. Tony má extrémně lehké spaní. Má Friday, která by ho okamžitě upozornila, kdyby se k němu někdo dobýval. 

A zřejmě má taky barák plný lidí, kteří dokážou být opravdu, opravdu tišší a vynalézaví, když se mu chtějí vetřít do ložnice, protože vedle něj, přímo na polštáři, leží fotka. 

Rogers a Barnes, uprostřed krásné přírody Wakandy, zarostlí a s příliš dlouhými vlasy a v nějakých podivných hábitech, ale s širokými úsměvy a ruku v ruce. Pěkná, vkusná svatební fotka v rámečku. 

Protože jeden z nich, a Tony už se opravdu neodvažuje hádat, který z nich to asi byl, se proplížil až do jeho ložnice, aby mu ukázal, jaké je pako. 

Tony přidušeně zasténá a zaboří hlavu zpátky do polštáře. Možná by mohl ještě chvíli (nebo třeba navěky, prosím, šlo by to navěky?) předstírat, že pořád ještě spí. 


End file.
